leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collection
The Collection is a part of the summoner's profile and is separated into different tabs. Champions The Champions tab shows all of the champions in the game. On the left are the filters you can apply when searching for a champion. On the right is the list of champions. You can search for a specific champion by typing their name in the search bar. There are options to show all champions, or group them into their popular positions and roles, and lastly based on your ownership. You also have the option to sort the champions by alphabetical order, by highest mastery, by most recently played, or by Chest Availability. For each champion shown in the list, the loading screen of that champion is show. Below the splash is the mastery rank. On the top right of the splash can shows two icons, indicating free to play and chest acquired status. Skins The Skins tab shows all of the champion skins. Here you can filter to show only the skins you own; or all of them, grouping them by champion, skin set, or skin tier. You can also sort the skins, or groups by their name, most owned and other citeras. Selecting one skin will allow you to see the splash art and, if it is purchased, the purchase date. Some skins have a short bio description on the top left of the skin showcase. On the right, you will see the chromas and/or other skins in the same skin set. Emotes The Emotes tab shows all of the emotes your have. Emotes are expressive images primarily used as cosmetic flares. Emotes typically present champions with popular expressed emotions. Emotes can be obtained in the store with while some others can be obtained from leveling up or with events and missions. From this tab, the player can also set their passive emotes and emotes that trigger at: the start of the game, after scoring first blood, after scoring an ace or after wining a game. The layer can also put up to 5 emotes into their emote wheel, which can be later be used in-game. Runes The Runes tab shows your rune pages. You can create two rune pages by default, and there are five default rune pages that cannot be edited. You can buy additional rune pages at the store for or . Runes are split into five Paths: Precision, Domination, Sorcery, Resolve, and Inspiration. In this tab, the player can view their created rune pages, as well as default ones. Player can also create a new preset rune page here. Spells The Spells tab shows all Summoner spells, the summoner level needed to unlock them, and their effect. Summoner spells are powerful abilities that can be used in-game. You may pick your spells only during champion select. In-game, those spells have a high cooldown, but powerful abilities since the champion normally does not carry them in his/her kit. In this tab, the user can view the information of the summoner spells supported in the three main game modes. For each spell, the user can watch a small video representing an example of using the spell, as well as its game-mode-availability, a short description and its cooldown duration. Items The Items tab shows all of the item sets you have created, and the default recommended item sets. You can create, modify and delete item sets freely. Once in a game, with the specified champion and map, your custom item set will show up, making it easier to get the items rather than searching for them. Icons The Icons tab shows all of the summoner icons you have. Summoner Icons are small avatar images, displayed on a summoner's profile. In this tab, player can view, filter, sort the list of icons. Hovering over an icon shows the icon name, the icon tier, its release years, acquired date and how the player can get the icon. Players can their their avatar, by choosing an icon and save. Wards The Wards tab shows all of the ward skins you have. Ward skins are cosmetic skins for all Wards in the game. In this tab, the player can view, filter, sort the list of ward skins. Hovering over a ward shows the skin name, the skin tier and how the player can get the ward skin. Chromas The Chromas tab shows all of the chromas you have. Chromas are skin texture swaps, they will usually change the base texture of the parent skin with an alternate variation of the same texture (and very rarely, change the colors of it's particles). In this tab, the player can view, filter, sort the list of chromas. Hovering over a chroma shows the chroma tier and its price, as well as how the player can obtain it. Category:Summoner Category:Client